Aencipe:Aencipe:Ciella Rindis
Name: Ciella Rindis Age: 15 Hair: Blue Eyes: Blue Height: 5'5" Gender: Female Status: Body - 3 (30 points) Mind - 6 (60 points) Soul - 6 (60 points) Attack combat value - 5 Defense combat value - 5 damage multiplier - 5 HP: 45/45 EP: 60/60 SV: 9 Quick Reference Scythe Attack 2d6+8 Scythe Damage 23(ignores 0 armor) Ranged Magic Attack 2d6+5 Melee Dodge 2d6+5 Scythe Melee Dodge 2d6+7 Ranged Dodge 2d6+8 Armor 10 Forcefield 0 Total Protection 10 Talents and Natural ability (33 points) Multiple Targets Lvl 1 (2 points) Critical Strike Lvl 1 (2 points) Features: Cute Lvl 1 (1 point) Features: Light Sleeper Lvl 1 (1 point) Features: Weather sense Lvl 1 (1 point) Melee attack (Scythe) Lvl 3 (9 points) Melee defense (Scythe) Lvl 2 (6 points) Ranged defense (Personal) Lvl 3 (9 points) Special defense: Freezing cold Lvl 1 (2 points) Spells (22 points) Cool|Support|cost: 1 points|Ep: 1/minute -Produces 10 Meters of cooler temperature around the caster Summon Rain|Support|cost: 1 point|EP: 1/minute -Creates 10 Meters of rain around the caster. Elemental Enchant|Support|cost:7 points|EP:1/2 rounds -Change the element of a level 5 or lower weapon up to 10 Meters away. Freeze Ray|Attack|cost:6 points|EP:10 -Fires a ray of freezing cold at a target 10 Meters away. Deals a base 15 damage. The hit freezes the target in place, taking -3 to attacks, cannot defend, and cannot make complex gestures. The ice has 5 HP. Magic Field|Defense|cost:4 points|EP:1/minute -Arcane field that blocks 8 damage. Each time an attack breaches the forcefield's protection, the forcefield blocks 4 less damage. {Ice} Shield|Defense|cost:2 points|EP:1/2 rounds -There are 4 variations to this spell, one must be chosen. The target reduces 12 damage from the chosen element. The target may be up to 10 Meters away. Skills Area knowledge Lvl 3 (Aencipe) (9 points) Boating Lvl 1 (small boats) (3 points) Controlled breathing Lvl 3 (Holding breath) (3 points) Cultural arts Lvl 3 (Rare object appraisal) (9 points) Languages Lvl 3 () (3 points) Navigation Lvl 1 (Sea) (2 points) Occult Lvl 3 (Spells) (9 points) Performing arts Lvl 2 (Violin) (2 points) Physical sciences Lvl 1 (Astronomy) (1 point) Stealth Lvl 2 (Silent movement) (6 points) Swimming Lvl 1 (Recreational) (3 points) ______________________________________________________ Equipment Scythe | 15 damage | Two-handed | 155 Shells Chain armor | 10 defense | 250 Shells Aid water | +20 HP | 20/20 | 50 Shells 45 Shells 0 Fame ______________________________________________________ Defects Skeleton in the closet Lvl 3 (+6 points) _______________________________________________________ Story There was once a Marquee named Cecilia Marisonth III. At a young age her parents died, leaving her to rule the kingdom along with her twin brother. Cecilia ruled the knigdom like a spoiled tyrant, and oppressed her people without a care. She waged war on a whim, putting more strain on the kingdom. When numbers were low she had citizens conscripted, and continued to take territories or attack for selfish reasons. Things would change the day Cecilia conscripted a certain blind man by the name of Jenkins Wardrich. Jenkins was a long retired tactician and knight, and had since taken to lifting the hopes of his neighbors in these tough times. The princess conscripted him and sent him off to war, a war the princess caused soley because she was romantically interested in the prince of the region. When Jenkins died no memorial was given, and the community was left without hope. The citizens snapped and led by Jenkins's son, they rebelled. The royal army, having suffered many losses in numbers and morale, let the angry mob barge into the castle with no resistance. The mob dragged Cecilia out and hanged her infront of a large crowd. She died with a defiant smirk on her face. But that was not the end of Cecilia's story. As the mob stormed into the castle, on that day, Cecilia frantically searched for a way to escape, though she knew that even if she did, they would be looking for her, and they would find her easily. Cecilia's twin brother, then, told her that he would handle the problem and to run away. He gave her a dull brown cloak and he dressed up in Cecilia's princess gown. Cecillia escaped and the mob unknowingly dragged her twin brother away. Cecillia was in the crowd when the noose was placed around her brother's neck. When asked for final words, he simply said "free" mimicking his sister's voice perfectly, and then he flashed a smile to his sister, as he saw her in the crowd. Cecillia watched her brother hang to death, unable to even cry because it would give her away. Cecillia then ran far away from that place. Cecillia regretted how she was, but there was nothing she could do now. Deciding against throwing away the new life her brother granted her, she decided to contribute to a distant kingdom in some way. She decided on practicing ice magic to remind her of her once cold heart. The cold seemed like fitting company to her.